DEVILOVE
by KyuMinAegya
Summary: "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Iblis? Aku pernah..Dia sudah menghancurkan impianku. Dia, iblis playboy yang memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya sampai batas waktu yang tidak terbatas, juga mengatur kehidupanku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Namun saat aku lepas dari Iblis itu, hatiku terasa hampa, hidupku terasa kosong. Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta pada Iblis itu?"/KyuMin/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Seoul Coming

Tittle : Devilove

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Other

Pairing : KyuMin Slight! SiMin

Genre : Drama, Romance, little hurt(maybe)

Rate : T+ or maybe to be M #smirk

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin, Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun And KyuMin belong to Me :D  
This original story is from DEVILOVE Novel by Loryta Chai

Saya hanya me-remake-nya dengan KyuMin sebagai main cast dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian yang dibutuhkan dalam cerita ini dan sebenarnya tidak semua jalan cerita ini nanti akan sama dengan Novelnya yang asli

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, AUTHOR BARU, tidak sesuai EYD, bad story, aneh, abal-abal, membosankan dll**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
DON'T BASH AND DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE!**

ENJOY~

 _Di dalam sebuah kamar gelap, seorang namja sedang duduk di depan computer yang menyala dan di layar komputernya banyak terdapat foto-foto yeoja maupun namja yang cantik, tapi semuanya telah diberi tanda silang berwarna merah._

* * *

Sungmin tidak hentinya memotret pemandangan kota Seoul sepanjang perjalanannya. Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya malah asyik tertidur, bukannya menikmati kota Seoul di hari pertama kedatangan mereka.

Sungmin dan Siwon mengikuti program pertukaran mahasiswa antara Jepang dan Korea, dan tentu saja Sungmin sangat senang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini apalagi bisa pergi dengan Siwon, namja yang di taksirnya diam-diam sejak di senior high school selama tiga tahun. Ketika di sekolah Sungmin dan Siwon adalah siswa yang sangat populer karena keduanya sama-sama berprestasi.

Sungmin populer karena selain namja yang manis, imut, sedikit cantik dan pintar, ia juga sangat aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolah, jadi tidak heran kalau Sungmin memiliki banyak pengemar yeoja dan namja yang mengejarnya untuk di jadikan kekasih.  
Sedangkan Siwon juga populer di kalangan yeoja dan namja karena ia tampan, pintar, kaya sekaligus merupakan ketua kelas dan juga ketua OSIS. Dan Siwon adalah cinta pertana Sungmin.

Dengan isengnya Sungmin mengambil foto Siwon yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.  
"Apa pemandangan di luar sana tidak cukup untuk kau foto, Min? sehingga kau memfoto aku juga?" gumam Siwon tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam.  
Sungmin tersentak. "Kau sudah bangun? Dasar!" Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela saat mengetahui ternyata Siwon sudah bangun.

Selama di Korea, Sungmin dan Siwon akan tinggal di rumah orang tua angkat mereka masing-masing, karena pelajar asing yang belajar di Korea bisa memilih tinggal di asrama atau tinggal di rumah orang tua angkat yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak kampus agar mereka bisa merasa nyaman dan memudahkan mereka beradaptasi selama tinggal di Korea. Sungmin dan Siwon masing-masing akan tinggal di rumah orang tua angkat mereka yang tidak berada jauh dari kampus.

Hari ini mereka baru tiba di Seoul dan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Sungmin lega karena bisa sampai juga di rumah orang tua angkat nya. Sungmin tinggal bersama keluarga Kim yang memiliki satu anak namja berusia 15 tahun bernama Ryeowook, sedangkan Siwon tinggal bersama keluarga Jung.

*Devilove*

Tiba di kampus barunya Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya memotret, ia sangat mengagumi kampus barunya yang sangat luas.  
"Berhentilah memfoto Min, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat mencurigakan!" tegur Siwon  
"Waa~ benar-benar mengagumkan. Ku harap aku bisa melalui semuanya dengan lancar karena ini adalah dunia kampus yang aku inginkan." Sungmin mengabaikan kata-kata Siwon dan hanya memperhatikan universitas barunya dengan gembira.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apakah kalian adalah mahasiswa baru?" Tanya seseorang mahasiswa berambut pendek dengan ramah.

Sungmin dan Siwon langsung menoleh dan memberi salam. "Annyeonghaseyo." Balas mereka berdua

"Benar, kami pertukaran mahasiswa dari Jepang." Kata Sungmin.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Jeoneun Kim Kibum imnida tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Kibum." Sosok yang bernama Kibum itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Ne, mannaseo bangapseumnida. Jeouneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Mahasiswa Korean Language Institute." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum juga pada Kibum

"Jeoneun Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kibum dengan sedikit membungkuk kecil.

"Apa kalian butuh bantuan?" Tanya Kibum menawarkan bantuan kepada Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Apa kau bisa mengantar kami ke ruang guru Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Siwon

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Gomawo Kibum-ssi." Ucap Sungmin dan Siwon bersama.

"Tidak masalah. Kajja"

Kibum pun mengantar Sungmin dan Siwon ke ruang guru dan menunggu mereka di luar ruang guru sampai selesai.

"Bagaimana, sudah selesai?" Tanya Kibum saat Sungmin dan Siwon sudah keluar dari ruang guru.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, tapi sekarang aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kibum-ssi bisakah kau mengantarku? Karena aku belum tau sama sekali tentang universitas ini."

"Baiklah, kajja." Kibum dengan senang hati langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengantarnya ke toilet.

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku akan keliling di sekitar kampus ini sebentar." Setelah mengatakannya Siwon langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua—Sungmin dan Kibum.

Selama pejalanan ke toilet mereka hanya diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali hingga tiba-tiba Kibum bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Apakah dia namjachingu mu Sungmin-ah?" goda Kibum yang melihat Sungmin dan Siwon yang tampak begitu akrab saat pertama kali Kibum melihat mereka berdua.

"Ne? Aniyo, kami hanya teman sekelas Kibum-sii." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan seformal itu lagi Sungmin-ah. Bukankah sekarang kita adalah teman?"

"Ah ne. Baiklah Kibum-ah"

"Siwon namja yang tampan dan ku lihat kalian berdua sangat serasi jadi aku kira kalian sedang berpacaran." Tawa Kibum saat mengetahui ternyata tebakannya salah.

Sungmin hanya tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Kibum yang menyangka bahwa dia dan Siwon adalah sepassang kekasih tanpa memperhatikan jalannya sama sekali hingga saat Sungmin yang hendak masuk kedalam toilet pria yang berada di sebelah toilet yeoja pun tiba-tiba saja bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tampan yang baru keluar dari toilet perempuan sehingga membuat Sungmin mundur selangkah dari tempat nya dan memandang pria itu dengan kaget. Mereka bertatapan sekilas lalu pria itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa langsung pergi dengan acuh sedangkan Kibum hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatap pria yang sudah pergi itu.

"Ini kan toilet yeoja," lirih Sungmin dan menunjuk ke arah pintu toilet. "Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam?" Sungmin langsung memerhatikan baik-baik tanda gambar perempuan yang terpajang di pintu toilet untuk memastikan kalau ia benar-benar tidak salah lihat, kemudian entah keberanian dari mana Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam toilet khusus untuk yeoja itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Katakan lah Sungmin sangat penasaran sekarang atau dia memang orang yang memiliki sifat yang sangat penasaran terhadap sesuatu sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan atau melupakan toilet yang dia masuki sekarang ini.

Dan Kibum yang melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan itu pun hanya bisa melongok. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Sungmin sesantai itu memasuki toilet perempuan? Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat mereka dan menuduh mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak di dalam sana, begitu lah kira-kira isi pikiran Kibum.

Kibum pun segera mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam toilet yeoja itu, bagaimana jika nanti didalam Sungmin di pukuli oleh yeoja-yeoja yang kaget melihatnya.

"Yak! Sungmin-ah ini toilet yeoja." Ujar Kibum pelan saat dia sudah berada di samping Sungmin dan menahan tangannya agar tidak masuk ke dalam toilet yeoja lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kibum yang memegang lengannya. "Aku tau! Tapi aku sangat penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi didalam sini." Mengetahui Kibum yang sudah tidak akan menahannya lagi, Sungmin pun melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet khusus yeoja itu.

Tapi saat mereka memasuki toilet itu ternyata dalam keadaan sepi dan kosong namun ada seorang yeoja yang sedang memperbaiki pakaiannya yang terlihat agak berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Mata Sungmin pun terbelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka '0'. Sungmin tahu apa yang barusan terjadi disini. Menyadari bahwa ada orang lain, yeoja itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersentak kecil ketika melihat dua orang namja yang sedang memerhatikannya namun yeoja itu pun segera menutupinya dengan wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu segera berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu Min." kata Kibum yang melihat Sungmin masih syok dengan apa yang baru mereka lihat. "Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi. Nanti kau juga mungkin akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu dengan sering Kibum-ah?" Sungmin yang belum terlalu mengerti atau masih sedikit syok dengan kejadian yang baru dilihatnya tadi hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti sambil menatap Kibum yang tampak biasa saja.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri Min,"

"Siapa dia? Maksudku namja yang berbuat mesum yang barusan keluar dari toilet tadi yang menabrakku." Tunjuk Sungmin kearah pintu toilet . "Dia mahasiswa di sini juga kan?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tau siapa namja mesum yang telah menabraknya tadi.

"sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini dulu Sungmin-ah. Ini toilet yeoja apa kau lupa? Bagaimana jika nanti para yeoja-yeoja lain masuk kesini dan melihat kita, bisa-bisa kita akan di pukul habis-habisan dan di tuduh telah berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, apa kau ingin itu terjadi?"

"Astaga! Hehehe, mian Kibum-ah aku lupa kalau kita sedang berada di dalam toilet yeoja sekarang ini. Ini karena sifat penasaran ku yang tiba-tiba muncul hehehe. Kajja sekarang kita ke toilet untuk namja, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Mereka pun keluar dari toilet yeoja itu dengan mengintip dari pintu melihat-lihat jika tidak ada orang yang akan melihat mereka keluar dari sana. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, Sungmin dan Kibum cepat-cepat keluar dari toilet yeoja itu dan berjalan cepat memasuki toilet pria yang berada di sebelah toilet perempuan.

Sungmin langsung memasuki bilik toilet dan Kibum langsung menghadap westafel dan memcuci tangannya sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai.

"Jadi siapa pria yang berbuat mesum di toilet yeoja tadi?" setelah keluar dari bilik toilet Sungmin langsung menanyakan pertanyaannya pada Kibum yang sempat tertunda saat mereka di toilet yeoja tadi.

"Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang playboy yang sering gonta-ganti pasangan di kampus ini. Asal kau tau Min, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang jatuh hati dan bertekuk lutuh dibuatnya, karena selain tampan dia juga cerdas terbukti dia pernah beberapa kali memenangkan olimpiade matematika dan sejenisnya, dan juga tak kalah pentingnya, Kyuhyun itu anak dari Cho Hangeng, keluarga _chaebol_ dan terpandang di Korea ini." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar mengenai siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedikit kagum mendengar cerita Kibum tentang Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat cerdas.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kibum-ah? Apakah kau juga termasuk salah satu namja yang jatuh hati pada si Kyuhyun itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan bercanda

"Sebenarnya aku juga salah satu yang jatuh hati padanya." Lirih Kibum malu saat harus mengakui pada Sungmin bahwa dia salah satu namja yang jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi sayangnya aku bukan tipenya. Jadi sebaiknya ku peringatkan padamu Min, agar tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena dia adalah playboy yang suka bermain-main."

"Aku? Tidak akan mungkin Kibum-ah." Tawa Sungmin meyakinkan pada Kibum bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan kau juga harus menghindarinya tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin darinya Min." ucap Kibum sambil membetulkan helai-helai rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Waeyo?" mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar menatap Kibum.

"Karena Kyuhyun itu penakluk yeoja-yeoja cantik dan juga namja-namja yang manis dan imut seperti mu Min, jadi aku takut kau akan terjebak rayuannya suatu saat nanti,"

"Tenang saja Kibum-ah. Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan orang mesum itu, yang kelakuannya seperti setan." Sungmin berujar dengan yakin dan tegas pada Kibum bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berurusan apalagi sampai jatuh hati dan bertekuk lutut pada namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Lagi pula aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan mukanya yang mulai di hiasi warna merah.

"Apakah orang yang kau maksud itu adalah Siwon, Sungmin-ah?" tebak Kibum sambil senyum-senyum menggoda kearah Sungmin.

"Ssssstttt…."

"Sudah kuduga ternyata tebakanku memang benar kan?" tawa Kibum

"Sebenarnya…Siwon itu cinta pertamaku dan aku sudah diam-diam menyukainya selama tiga tahun ini." Sungmin menghela nafas, dia tidak tau kenapa bisa menceritakan hal pribadinya pada Kibum yang baru beberapa saat saja dia kenal, dalam satu jam saja mereka sudah begitu akrab.

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon?"

"Ini kan hanya cinta sepihak mana mungkin aku berani mengatakan padanya."

"Tapi tiga tahun itu sudah terlalu lama Min dan jika tidak segera kau ungkapkan, apa kau tidak takut jika nanti Siwon akan di rebut oleh yeoja dan namja centil yang ada di sini?"

"Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan ternyata dia menolakku." Sungmin menunduk saat membayangkan Siwon yang akan menolaknya saat menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya dia pendam. Bagaimana jika dia menolakku? Aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika Siwon ternyata juga menyukaimu Min?"

"Tidak mungkin?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan tidak akan tau sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya Min."

"Selama ini sikapnya padaku biasa-biasa saja Bum, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Siwon juga menyukaiku. Sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia lagi. Aku disini untuk belajar bukan untuk mencari pacar Kibum-ah."

Sungmin dan Kibum segera keluar dari toilet karena mereka sudah kelamaan mengobrol di dalam toilet dan segera mencari Siwon dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Siwon yang sedang di dekati dua yeoja berambut pajang.

"Benarkan apa yang aku bilang." Kibum menyenggol bahu Sungmin saat mereka melihat Siwon ternyata sedang bersama dua orang yeoja yang tidak Sungmin kenal begitupun Kibum. "Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakan perasaanmu padanya nanti Siwon akan direbut yeoja lain lho Min, dan aku beritahu padamu kalau mahasiswa di sini juga sangat agresif lho."

Sungmin yang tampak cemburu karena Siwon sedang di dekati dua yeoja yang dia tidak tau dari mana asalnya itu apalagi mendengar komentar Kibum barusan yang seperti menambah kadar kecemburuannya segera saja mendatangi Siwon dengan raut muka sebal(?).

"Baru ditinggal sebentar saja kau sudah berani merayu mahasiswi kampus ini." Ucap Sungmin cemberut dan memandang Siwon dengan kesal.

"Kalian yang terlalu lama di toilet. Sudahlah ayo kita masuk kelas." Siwon segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kibum. Dan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka pergi.

"Siapa mereka?"

Kibum tersentak saat mendengar suara dingin seseorang dari belakangnya dan dia tau suara menakutkan milik siapa itu -menurut Kibum- dan segera saja Kibum menoleh kebelakang. Saat Kibum menoleh kebelakang ia langsung mundur selangkah saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya.

"Me-mereka mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang." Kibum tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun jadi ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit gugup.

*Devilove*

"Besok aku ingin naik sepeda ke kampus." Ucap Sungmin pada Siwon saat mereka pulang kuliah.

"Sepeda?" siwon mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengarkan keingin Sungmin untuk naik sepeda ke kampus.

"Ne, tempat tinggal kita kan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, bagaimana kalau kita naik sepeda saja?"

"Mmm… baiklah."

"Apa kau ingin makan malam bersama keluarga Kim, Siwon-ah? Eomma Kim masakannya enak lho." Tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim dan Sungmin mengajak Siwon untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka

"Keluarga Jung sepertinya juga sedang menungguku pulang untuk makan malam bersama jadi lain kali saja ya Min."

"Benar juga ya. Baiklah"

"Kau cepatlah masuk kedalam Min, udara di luar sudah sangat dingin." Siwon langsung berbalik setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya dan akan segera melangkah pergi dari sana sebelum suara Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Sungmin dan Siwon segera menoleh kebelakang melihat Sungmin

"Aku…aku senang kau ada disini bersamaku. Terima kasih." Sungmin langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah dengan muka yang memerah setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang terperangah mendengarkan ucapannya tadi. Siwon pun hanya bisa tersenyum tulus sambil melihat kearah pintu yang Sungmin masuki tadi dan melangkah pergi untuk segera sampai ke rumah keluarga Jung yang sekarang dia tempati.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

Oiyah cerita ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di update di ffn juga dengan nama akun KyuMinLips13. Saya lupa apa passwordnya padahal saya udah coba semua kata sandi yg saya ingat tapi tetap tidak bisa jadi terpaksa saya buat akaun baru deh-_-

Buat siapapun yg baca ff ini, dan pengen ff ini lanjut boleh tinggalkan komentar kalian yah, agar saya tau masih ada yg mau baca cerita ini^^ (mian kalo masih banyak typo)

KyuMin Is Real

KyuMin Forever

See you next chapter (^_^)/

22.06.2016


	2. DEVILOVE Chapter 2 : SEOUL IN LOVE

Chapter 2 : Seoul in Love

Devilove

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Cast lain bakal nyusul~

Pairing : KyuMin Slight! SiMin

Genre : Drama, Romance, Little hurt(maybe)

Rate : T+ or maybe to be M #smirk

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun belong to Sungmin, Sungmin belong to Kyuhyun And KyuMin belong to Me :D

This original story is from DEVILOVE Novel by Loryta Chai

Saya hanya me-remake-nya dengan KyuMin sebagai main cast dengan beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian yang dibutuhkan dalam cerita ini dan sebenarnya tidak semua jalan cerita ini nanti akan sama dengan Novelnya yang asli

 **Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, AUTHOR BARU, tidak sesuai EYD, bad story, aneh, abal-abal, membosankan dll**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
DON'T BASH PLEASE!**

EnJOY~

Sesuai janji, Siwon pun bersepeda bersama Sungmin ke kampus. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya, ia selalu saja memotret dengan kamera yang dibawanya setiap saat ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Kalau kau memang sangat suka memotret kenapa tidak masuk jurusan fotografi saja Min?" Siwon menghentikan sepedanya karena melihat Sungmin yang tidak berhentinya memotret apa saja yang ia lihat di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui saat akan pergi ke kampus.

"Ini hanya sekedar hobi baruku dan aku tidak berniat untuk menekuninya secara serius Siwon-ah. Foto-foto yang aku ambil ini bisa sebagai kenang-kenangan selama kita berada di Seoul."kata Sungmin dengan mengambil foto Siwon yang sedang menggerutu.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Min, tapi sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau kau tidak mau kita terlambat ke kampus karena kau selalu saja berhenti setiap saat di sepanjang jalan." Keluh Siwon karena ia takut terlambat ke kampus hanya gara-gara Sungmin yang terus berhenti di setiap perjalanan mereka menuju kampus hanya untuk memotret sesuatu yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti memotret, dan kalau kau takut terlambat, bagaimana kalau kita lomba saja siapa yang lebih duluan sampai ke kampus?" tantang Sungmin

"Baiklah! Kajja kita ambil start." Siwon menggeser posisi sepedanya untuk sejajar dengan sepeda Sungmin dan setelah memberi aba-aba mereka pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi di belakang mereka ada sebuah mobil yang mengamati ulah mereka.

"Yeeiiii! Aku menang!" seru Sungmin dengan sangat gembira karena ia sampai lebih dulu daripada Siwon yang hanya beberapa jarak di belakangnya.

"Kau curang Min, menendang sepedaku." Protes Siwon saat ia sudah sampai dan berada di samping Sungmin yang tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Tadi saat di perjalanan mereka menuju kampus, Sungmin berada di barisan pertama dan saat Sungmin melihat Siwon yang hampir mendahuluinya pun sedikit menendang pelan sepeda Siwon yang berada di sampingnya sehingga menyebabkan Siwon sedikit oleng dan berhenti sebentar karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Sungmin yang melihat Siwon sedikit oleng pun dengan cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Dan Siwon, saat mengetahui Sungmin yang sudah jauh darinya juga cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya dan mengejar Sungmin.

"Kau yang terlalu lambat," Sahut Sungmin dengan cepat. "Ingat kau harus mentraktirku atas kekalahanmu ini Siwon-ah." Kata Sungmin lalu segera mengejar Kibum ketika melihat namja itu sudah datang.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Han Yemin, teman sekelas Siwon.

"Sungmin Cuma temanku."

"Baguslah kalau hanya teman tapi kalau dia adalah pacarmu kusarankan agar kau menjaganya dengan baik." Bisik Yemin

Kedua alis Siwon terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tau Cho Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Siapa? Apa dia orang penting?" Tanya Siwon dengan mengeryit.

"Kalau Sungmin adalah pacarmu ini memang penting dan perlu kau ketahui." Kata Yemin dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku."

"Cho Kyuhyun itu bisa menggaet yeoja dan namja mana pun yang dia inginkan, apalagi temanmu itu sangat manis, imut dan cantik walau pun ya,, dia seorang namja jadi cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi korban Kyuhyun. Kau harus tau, semua yeoja dan namja uke di kampus ini tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi Sungmin bukan namja seperti itu. Dia orang yang tidak mudah di rayu apalagi sampai tergila-gila pada sesuatu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!" Siwon menggangguk yakin bahwa yang ia ucapkan adalah benar adanya.

*Devilove*

"Apa kau mahasiswa jurusan bahasa Korea?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba pada Sungmin saat ia melihat Sungmin ada di perpustakaan sedang mencari buku bersama Siwon.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya dan saat mengetahui siapa yang bertanya padanya segera saja ia menjawabnya namun tidak melihat kearah orang itu. "Iya."

"Kenapa kau mengambil jurusan bahasa korea, apa karena ingin mempunyai pacar seorang pria korea?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak.

Sungmin langsung mendonggak menatap kearah Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang penggemar K-POP dan aku menyukai boyband Super Junior tapi itu bukan alasan utamaku untuk mempelajari bahasa korea. Aku bukan fans fanatic!" jawab Sungmin dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun berpaling kearahnya, "Lalu karena apa?" tatapan Kyuhyun sangat menggoda saat melihatnya menurut Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin jadi sedikit gugup.

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan bahasa dan budaya Korea, aku ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam lagi. Hanya itu!" Sungmin berusaha mengatur kegugupannya saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan setelah menjawabnya ia segera memalingkan tatapannya ke buku karena ia tak sanggup kalau menatap mata Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. (tatapan menggoda milik Kyuhyun-menurut Sungmin).

.

.

Walaupun Siwon tampak yakin dan tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja ia merasa cemas saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekati dan berbicara pada Sungmin di depan matanya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka berduaan seperti itu?" Kibum yang melihat Siwon duduk sendirian di perpustakaan pun mendatangi meja Siwon dan saat melihat arah pandangan mata Siwon yang mengarah pada Sungmin yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun pun langsung menegur Siwon.

"Mereka hanya mengobrol." Saat mengetahui Kibum lah yang menegurnya segera menjawab dengan cepat dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

Kibum segera duduk di hadapan Siwon. "Ayolah Siwon-ah, aku tau kau sebenarnya menyukai Sungmin kan?"

Perkataan Kibum berhasil membuat Siwon tersentak kecil dan langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Kibum. "Kalau kau ingin mengejarnya kuharap kau segera mendapatkannya sebelum Sungmin direbut pria lain, kau tau kan maksudku siapa?"

Siwon mengangguk. Ia tau siapa yang di maksud oleh Kibum.

"Dan aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia Siwon-ah, kau pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya." Kata Kibum dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah cinta pertama Sungmin." Bisik Kibum pelan sambil mendekat kan dirinya yang terhalang meja pada Siwon yang berada didepannya.

Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar, "Benarkah?" Siwon tidak bisa memercayainya dan Kibum hanya mengangguk menbenarkannnya. "Gomawo Kibum-ah." Ucap Siwon yang sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa ia adalah cinta pertama Sungmin dan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari Sungmin tapi namja manis itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya yang tadi Siwon lihat. Tadi Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, apakah Sungmin pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Gawat, ia harus segera menemukan Sungmin sebelum terlambat.

Siwon berhasil menemukan Sungmin dan untunglah dia masih ada di perpustakaan ini dan sedang sendirian mencari buku. Siwon segera menghampiri Sungmin dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Siwon!" buku yang baru saja Sungmin ambil di rak buku hampir terjatuh dari tangannya karena kaget melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan nafas yang memburu. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu Siwon-ah? Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mengerutkan kening seolah kampus ini sedang kebakaran.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang untuk kembali merelaxkan tubuhnya akibat terus berlari mencari Sungmin. Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya Siwon pun berbicara. "Kau bicara apa tadi dengan Kyuhyun, Min?"

"Tidak ada yang penting."

"Lain kali jangan berbicara lagi dengannya!"

"Siwon-ah, memangnya ada apa sebenarnya?" Sungmin jadi merasa khawatir atas perubahan sikap Siwon yang begitu tiba-tiba terasa aneh menurutnya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kibum."

"Mendengar apa?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Siwon.

"Kalau aku adalah cinta pertamamu. Benarkah itu?" Siwon ingin mendengar dan memastikannya sendiri langsung dari mulut Sungmin.

"MWO? Kibum yang mengatakannya padamu?" mata Sungmin terbelalak dan tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kibum memberitahukan rahasianya. Kenapa temannya yang satu itu tidak bisa menjaga rahasia sama sekali sih, rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kibum tidak sedang membohongiku kan, Min?" desak Siwon sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Itu benar," lirih Sungmin . Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Siwon, "Tapi itu…" Sungmin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya namun tiba-tiba saja Siwon menciumnya dan kontan saja itu membuatnya kaget dan untungnya perpustakaan dalam keadaan sepi dan tidak ada satupun orang di sekitarnya.

"Jadilah pacarku!" kata Siwon membuat mata Sungmin mengerjap polos.

*Devilove*

"Annyeong haseyo. Selamat datang." Sapa seorang bibi ketika ada pelanggan yang datang ke kedainya.

"Kau yakin ingin makan disini, Min?"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan mentraktirku kan, Siwon-ah?" Sungmin mengingatkan pada Siwon atas kekalahannya tadi pagi.

"Ya, aku tau itu Min. Kau boleh makan sepuasnya malam ini."

"Baiklah. Ajumma, tolong antarkan dua piring jajangmyeon dan soju." Pesan Sungmin

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin makan jajangmyeon Min?"

"Saat menonton drama korea, aku penasaran dengan makanan yang berwarna hitam itu Siwon-ah. Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya." Tawa Sungmin dengan renyah.

Ajumma membawa pesanan mereka ke meja, "Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati."

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Ucap Sungmin dan Siwon bersamaan.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kamera dalam tasnya lalu memotret makanan yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ya ampun Min, kenapa makanan ini pun harus kau foto juga?" decak Siwon saat lagi-lagi melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan kameranya dari tas lalu memotretnya.

"Ini adalah jajangmyeon dan soju yang pertama kali aku makan jadi aku harus memotretnya Siwon-ah. Mungkin ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan untukku saat mengingat pertama kali aku memakannya."

"Kalau kau begitu senang berfoto aku bisa mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menarik di Seoul Min, disana kau bisa mendapatkan foto yang jauh lebih bagus." Siwon menatap Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk ke suatu tempat yang menarik dan bagus yang ia ketahui di Seoul untuk Sungmin foto sepuasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?" Sungmin langsung menatapnya tidak mengerti.

*Devilove*

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon dan Sungmin sudah berada di Seoul Tower yang terletak di puncak Namsan Mountain. Dari atas menara Seoul mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul secara menyeluru, apalagi pemandangan saat malam hari seperti ini, lampu kota Seoul spektakuler dan sangat romantis untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Kau benar Siwon-ah, tempat ini sangat mengagumkan dan aku bisa mendapatkan foto kota Seoul yang sangat bagus disini. Gomawo Siwon-ah sudah mengajak ku kesini." Ucap Sungmin dengan senang karena Siwon sudah mengajaknya ke tempat yang sangat cantik dan indah ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya Min." Siwon lega saat mengetahui ternyata Sungmin sangat senang dengan tempat yang mereka datangi. Bahkan Sungmin saat ini sedang menikmati dan terus memotret pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Apa kita benar-benar sudah berpacaran sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin pada Siwon dengan wajah memerah malu-malu.

"Ha?" Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya kemudian ia bergumam dan mengangguk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon dengan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ternyata mereka sudah benar-benar berpacaran detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan dan tahun ini. Rasanya ia sangat bahagia saat ini hingga ingin meledak-ledak. Sanking bahagianya Sungmin pun mengajak Siwon untuk berfoto bersama. "Kajja kita foto bersama!" Seru Sungmin dan segera menghampiri Siwon lalu memeluk lengannya dan bersiap menjepret kameranya, "Foto kita berdua akan jauh lebih bagus dan keren dibandingkan dengan semua foto yang aku ambil." Kata Sungmin semangat hingga membuat Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah mengemaskan milik Sungmin. Sungmin melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat sendiri fotonya bersama Siwon berdua di tempat yang sangat indah.

Siwon tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin membeli gembok cinta seperti ini." Sungmin memegang salah satu gembok cinta yang ada di pagar yang memang terdapat banyak sekali gembok cinta milik sepasang kekasih maupun yang sudah berkeluarga. "Aku ingin cinta kita terikat seperti gembok ini."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, tapi kalau kau memang menginginkannya, ayo kita lakukan." Siwon tersenyum saat memandang Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dia juga sangat bahagia saat ini karena ternyata cintanya juga terbalaskan.

Siwon dan Sungmin pun membeli gembok cinta dan menuliskan perasaan mereka masing-masing pada secarik kertas kemudian menempelkan pada gembok cinta mereka lalu memasangnya ke pagar dan kuncinya mereka buang bersamaan. Sungmin dan Siwon pun kembali mengambil foto mereka bersama gembok cinta mereka yang telah terpasang di pagar.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Maaf saya lama banget updatenya, mian, mian, mianhae chingudeul yg sdah menunggu ff ini update cepat . Soalnya tanpa disangka-sangka saya bakalan mudik ke kampong halaman bapak saya, dan yang saya naiki itu kapal laut selama 3 hari, dari Tarakan-Pare2, kan gak ada jaringan sama sekali itu dilaut . Tolong beritahu saya jika ada yg perlu di perbaiki lagi ya chingu karna saya butuh masukan, saran, kritikan atau pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Mohon banntuannya yah. maaf tentang kelalaian saya yang menulis guru yg sebenarnya dosen dan kata memfoto yg seharusnya memotret. Dan yang sudah komen di chap 1, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya :) , maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu ya karna saya sedang lagi prepare saat ini untuk kembali ke tempat asal :D Dan maaf juga di KYUMIN DAY ini saya malah update cerita yg Sungmin malah jadian sama Siwon :D, habis jalan ceritanya memang gitu sih mau di apalagi kan :D wkwkwk

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY (^_^)/*

HAPPY JOY DAY :)

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN YA ;D

*KyuMin Forever*

13.07.2016


End file.
